


W同人－翔菲：Half-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip
Kudos: 2





	W同人－翔菲：Half-时生总是来晚一步

W同人－翔菲：Half-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_60170a2)

[ 53](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_60170a2)

### [W同人－翔菲：Half](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_60170a2)

菲利普有一个专用的咖啡杯，那是去年万圣节翔太郎抽奖抽到的。

本来翔太郎连个人对于这种事情并不太在意，万圣节也没有怎么可以去庆祝，但是在Queen她们的邀请下还是去了抽奖区。

三等奖是一对马克杯。一个黑底白色爱心，一个白底黑色爱心。

“这怎么看都不是和万圣节风格沾边的吧？”翔太郎左右端详，一脸嫌弃的吐槽设计。

“嘛嘛～有什么不好，很可爱哦～”

“对啊对啊～和小翔一样可爱呢！”

“喂！我才不可爱！我可是很男人的！”对于两个女孩子的调侃，翔太郎早就被牵着鼻子走反驳起来用词问题。

但是翔太郎还是好好的把杯子带回了事务所，想着家里的杯子用久了花纹也脱落了，所以便以这个理由送给了菲利普一只。

“嘛，也没什么不好。谢谢啦，搭档。”菲利普毫不介意，很开心的收下，并且很快续了一杯咖啡。

翔太郎是黑底白心的。

菲利普是白底黑心的。

“这个和我们也挺配的不是吗？”菲利普笑着，眼睛眯成了月牙。“彼此的另一半，在一起才是完整的。就和这配对的杯子一样，两个一起才是一对。”

“哟，菲利普。你真是说话越来越有诗人味道了，”其实是人情味，但是翔太郎改口了。

看着搭档不满的嘟起来小嘴，他轻松笑笑，“你也说得对，这的确很配。”

  


今日是除夕夜，可是早上菲利普发现这个专用的咖啡杯裂了。  


“呀！菲利普，你的杯子…这样不能用了啊。”亚树子看到立在橱柜前的菲利普，好奇凑上去，却不由叫出来。

“说不定是不好的预兆！呜哇啊！”她快速跑去窗边祈祷和龙的约会可以顺利。

但是菲利普并不这样想。

他内心感觉得到平静，第一个想到的就是翔太郎，是的，今天不会有不好的事情迫近自己重要的搭档。

今日大家都会幸福。

此时翔太郎走过来看到了菲利普的杯子。

“这样它就失去了一半了，”翔太郎略显遗憾，“明明和我们很搭。”

“没关系，你还在就好。我们是彼此的另一半，很完整。”菲利普露出来让对方不要在意的表情。翔太郎会了意不在多说。

今日是除夕夜。

早上，两个人轮流喝着一个杯子里的咖啡。

[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)[假面骑士W](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABW)[W](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/W)[左翔太郎](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B7%A6%E7%BF%94%E5%A4%AA%E9%83%8E)[菲利普](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8F%B2%E5%88%A9%E6%99%AE)[翔菲](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%BF%94%E8%8F%B2)

评论(9)

热度(53)

    1. [](http://eikura5144.lofter.com/) [chihaya](http://eikura5144.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://fukongliang.lofter.com/) [凉墨珸榊](http://fukongliang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://k8728.lofter.com/) [K](http://k8728.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://wangchuan933.lofter.com/) [忘川](http://wangchuan933.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://wangchuan933.lofter.com/) [忘川](http://wangchuan933.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    6. [](http://ruosheng321.lofter.com/) [🍀若笙321🍀](http://ruosheng321.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://dedeyuen1999.lofter.com/) [yuki1221](http://dedeyuen1999.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://lloydorlando.lofter.com/) [新しい世界への扉](http://lloydorlando.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://ziwumist.lofter.com/) [🌟星落雨💧](http://ziwumist.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://42930572.lofter.com/) [。。。。。。](http://42930572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://42930572.lofter.com/) [。。。。。。](http://42930572.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    12. [](http://qingwu270.lofter.com/) [青雾](http://qingwu270.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://jmqszhk.lofter.com/) [jmqszhk](http://jmqszhk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) [时集](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    15. [](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) [时集](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://zangyeshangli.lofter.com/) [LAD_YAM](http://zangyeshangli.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) [音域三三](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) [音域三三](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    19. [](http://xingcanzhiyi.lofter.com/) [和所有的太宰先生一起殉情的夜莲](http://xingcanzhiyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://poppy796.lofter.com/) [Poppy🍃](http://poppy796.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://woyongyuanxihuanbanyuanliguangren.lofter.com/) [春秋舞若君](http://woyongyuanxihuanbanyuanliguangren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://ljingxuan0714.lofter.com/) [翼龍麻麻](http://ljingxuan0714.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://xiaoxiong232.lofter.com/) [小熊](http://xiaoxiong232.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://arashichaseankh0125.lofter.com/) [红豆花开君归否](http://arashichaseankh0125.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://bailiqingzhang.lofter.com/) [百里青长](http://bailiqingzhang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    26. [](http://diyuxinhuanfeng.lofter.com/) [芯芯✿公孫日召](http://diyuxinhuanfeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://ziyingchuixue.lofter.com/) [紫櫻吹雪](http://ziyingchuixue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://salingna.lofter.com/) [深町之氏](http://salingna.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    29. [](http://bianyingyuxue.lofter.com/) [Hanaの泪](http://bianyingyuxue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://123qzy.lofter.com/) [丰月及已](http://123qzy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://yutoxyama.lofter.com/) [主页名字还没想好](http://yutoxyama.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://jiantianjianghui.lofter.com/) [菅田yuki](http://jiantianjianghui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://gustygalaxyguard.lofter.com/) [裂空的破坏神](http://gustygalaxyguard.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://tingting92697.lofter.com/) [爱吃砂糖的听听](http://tingting92697.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://33185.lofter.com/) [泰迪♡幸太郎](http://33185.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    36. [](http://33185.lofter.com/) [泰迪♡幸太郎](http://33185.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://snowflake167.lofter.com/) [玉壶冰](http://snowflake167.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    38. [](http://snowflake167.lofter.com/) [玉壶冰](http://snowflake167.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://katelen-perfume.lofter.com/) [邹邹Katelen_](http://katelen-perfume.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://sky112.lofter.com/) [南鹤梦](http://sky112.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    41. [](http://sky112.lofter.com/) [南鹤梦](http://sky112.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://amelieofelia.lofter.com/) [犀牛比较胖](http://amelieofelia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://allwillbewell.lofter.com/) [笑对阴天](http://allwillbewell.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://aizhongyedemaliao.lofter.com/) [想哗了中也小天使的马里奥](http://aizhongyedemaliao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://qitiancangmang.lofter.com/) [雪楓戀](http://qitiancangmang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) [オオカミ](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://syutching.lofter.com/) [飄雪魔幻手帳](http://syutching.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://foreverlove1314.lofter.com/) [午夜盛放的櫻之華](http://foreverlove1314.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    49. [](http://sodetousai.lofter.com/) [诗岛袖](http://sodetousai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    50. [](http://sodetousai.lofter.com/) [诗岛袖](http://sodetousai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    51. 加载中...
    52. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6005efe)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6032b4d)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
